


Valentines Day Visit

by RainBowSasaFras



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainBowSasaFras/pseuds/RainBowSasaFras
Summary: Valentine's Day at Pentangle’s, Prompt idea from @hacklesacademy, The students at Pentangle’s fawning over HB, established Hicsqueak relationship.





	Valentines Day Visit

It was Valentine’s Day, and the halls of Pentangle’s Academy where all adorned with pink red and white decorations. Paper hearts, streamers, and balloons all lined the walls. Girls and boys all huddled together exchanging cards and candy. Some more desperate students tried to play cupid by making their own love potion, only to have it backfire. Some of the prettier girls dolled themselves up to impress the objects of their affections. But no one was more determined to make the day special then Headmistress, Pippa Pentangle herself.

Pippa had spent the better half of the previous day preparing for the arrival of her dear friend and lover, Hecate Hardbroom. Today would be their first Valentine’s day spent together as an actual official couple, and Pippa really wanted to wow her. She had pulled out all the stops, and spared no cliche. Tonight would be cheesy and romantic if its the last thing Pippa did.

Pippa wasn’t the only one excited for Hecate’s arrival though. It had only taken a few visits for most of her students to become just as enchanted with the tall elegant witch as she was, boys and girls alike. There had been excited murmurs and chatter when Pippa had announced the visit that morning. A few girls had squealed, some of the boys nudge each other's shoulders playfully, and there where whispers all around. It always made Pippa happy to see how popular Hecate had become with her students, and if she was honest it did make her proud to call Hecate her own.

The excitement that morning had reminded Pippa of what it was like for her, visiting Cackles. The Girls at Cackle’s where enthralled by her. Pippa had always been fairly popular, but here at her own school she had become the norm. Her student’s did adore her, but they were never quite as excited to see her as other people were, because they were use to seeing her every day. It occurred to Pippa that perhaps that is why all her pupils were so enticed by Hecate. Perhaps it was the fact that the taller woman was so different from her, from the norm. Her hunch was proven correct when she overheard a group of girls chatting about her dark and brooding lover.

“Isn’t Miss Hardbroom so elegant?” Clarisa Moonstone sighed dreamily “My pin-pal from Cackle’s, Felicity, says she’s scary, but she must be mental.” she went on.

“Yeah, that’s just silly. Sure HB is strict and kind of intimidating, but scary?” Sage Pendalwood asked in disbelief “No way, she’s dignified and classy.”

The other girls nodded in agreement. “Has anybody else gotten to see her smile yet?” Margarit Blackwater, on of Pentangle’s best and brightest, asks the group excitedly.

They all sighed exasperatedly “No Marg, not since the last time you bragged about it a week ago.” Clarisa rolled her eyes.

“It’s sooooo pretty!” Margarit exclaimed. Pippa remembered the girl impressing Hecate with a perfectly executed level 8 potion upon her last visit. “Her whole face lights up.”

“Yeah, yeah we know Marg.” Sage waves her off “But what’s really something is when she’s mad at you.” she explains “When she straightens up all tall and looks down at you with intense eyes and raises an eyebrow at you.” She wiggles around excitedly “It makes you want to melt into a puddle like the witch in ‘The Wizard of Oz’!”

The girls all agreed “And her and Miss Pentangle are so cute together!” Clarisa added “It makes me wonder which one of them is the top and which one the bottom.” she speculated.

“Miss. Hardbroom is the top, for sure!” Sage decided “Can you really see her being a bottom? Come on!” the rest of the girls thought for a moment before agreeing. 

It was then that Pippa decided that she should intervene before things got too out of hand. Sneaking up behind the group of gabing girls in the most Hecate like way she could, she finally spoke up “She’s really something, huh girls?” she asks sweetly.

All fore girls gasp loudly and jump back, whipping around to face her, a blush on each of their faces. Gabby Copperfield, who had stayed mostly silent though the conversation spoke up “Sorry Miss Pentangle, we know it's not very respectful to talk about a teacher like that, even if she’s from another school, but we don't get to see Miss Hardbroom that often so we’re all a little over excited.” Gabby was often using her witts to get her friend out of trouble, but this time Pippa thought she would let it slide.

“It’s alright girls. There is nothing wrong with a harmless crush.” She waved them off “But it’s not vary appropriate for you to be discussing our bedroom habits. You’re all lucky that it was I that caut you and not Miss Hardbroom herself.” She pointed out “Just try to be careful with what you say. Gushing over a teacher crush is fine, just keep it PG.” She informed.

The group gave a collective “Yes Miss Pentangle.” and Pippa dismissed them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lait into the night that night, Pippa and Hecate had fallen into bed together. Cloths where stripped and lips where kissed, along with other things. Pippa had planned quote the night for them. She had gotten pink and red striped bondage rope just for the occasion. Eventually she had tied Hecate’s forearms behind her back, tied one of her silk scarfs that she had spirits with perfume around her head as a blindfold, and positioned her on the bed.

Doaning nothing but her favorite stap-on, she looked at Hecate positioned in front of her. The dark haired beauty was on her knees with her back to Pippa. Unable to hold herself up, with her arms tied and all, she instead layed her chest on the bed so that her rather delicious looking backside was up and her back was arched beautifly.

Pippa had to bit her lip at the scene. From this angle Hecate’s dripping sex was in full view and she looked so helpless and obedient. Pippa couldn’t help but chuckle to herself when she remembered what she had overheard earlier that day. Because of Hecate’s commanding nature and love of discipline her students were so sure that she would be the type to take command in bed, but the opposite was true. Here she was, the great and terrible Hecate Hardbroom, bound and blindfolded, patiently waiting to be fucked.

Pippa brought her hand up to Hecate’s inner thigh and squeezed it gently “What do you think Hiccup? Is Valentine's day still for sapps?” She asked teasingly.

“If I say no will you take me, please?” Hecate asked sarcastically, but was sure to add the please to better her chances of being reworded.

Pippa laughed “So impatient you are.” she tisked leaning in to whisper into her lover’s ear “We have all night for that.”


End file.
